Joint
by Little Otaku
Summary: The wavering of Ryoma's feeling started in an amusement park.I'm having a hard time choosing between Tezuka and Fuji, so pls. review and tell me who you want with Ryoma.Shounen-ai. chapter 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis or it's characters.**

**Help me decide from Tezuka and Fuji. Please!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**About my other fic. I'm sorry but I can't be able to finish it because it was too long. Pls. don't get angry, I promise I'll finish this one**

_**Chapter 1**_

It's so dark. Of all the times, this would happen now.

"Are you alright, Fuji-senpai?"

"Don't worry about it."

"But, because of me. . . . . because of me you got. . . . ."

"It's okay, Echizen. We'll just wait for help."

At first the day was fun. . . . being invited to the amusement park.

_Friday. . . . ._

"_Hey, hey, minna! Listen, listen!." The cat-like redhaired jumped excitedly._

"_Eiji, calm yourself."_

"_Gomen, gomen, Oishi." His tone still as playful._

_Kikumaru, Oishi, Inui, and Fuji were walking home together. Kikumaru's stunts were making them stand out._

"_This Sunday, my uncle said we could go to visit his amusement park."_

"_Your uncle?"_

"_That's right, Fujiko."_

"_Eiji's uncle," pages turning "he's Yousuke Nakamura. The younger brother of Eiji's mother and is 39 yrs old. Birthday is on November 19. Blood type is O. Favorite color is amethyst. Favorite past time is finding ways to have a good time, maybe that's why he decided to start an amusement park. He also likes tennis, that's why his amusement park has some kind of tennis attraction that other amusement parks in the country. His amusement park was a big hit when it was first opened, now it's one of the most popular in Japan." Inui closed his notebook before Kikumaru snuck a peek._

"_Inui, you know more about my uncle than I do."_

"_It's simple investigation."_

"_More like stalking, right Inui?"_

"_Fujiko's right, Inui. How do we know you're not staking us?"_

_A glint appeared in Inui's glasses as he gave a small smile._

"_SCARY!! Oishi, HELP! Inui's being all scary!" Kikumaru glomped his friend._

"_Eiji, calm down and Inui stop that smiling. It's freaking me out too."_

"_Anyway, Eiji, about Sunday?"_

"_Thanks for reminding me, Fuji. If you guys don't mind tell the others about it."_

"_Then that settles it. I'll tell Tezuka, Eiji you tell Taka-san, Inui you tell Momo and Kaidoh and Fuji you tell Echizen."_

_All nodded and went separate ways._

_*telephone ringing*_

"_Hello?"_

"_Good evening, is Echizen there?"_

"_Who's calling?"_

"_His senpai, Fuji."_

"_Ryoma-san! Telephone!"_

"_Coming!" Fuji could hear the boy's voice._

"_Here, Ryoma-san"_

"_Who is it?"_

"_A senpai."_

"_Thanks" Fuji heard the hands exchanging the phone "Hello?"_

"_Hello, Echizen."_

"_Fuji-senpai? What's up?"_

"_Eiji's uncle invited us to go have some fun in his amusement park, will you come?"_

"_Sure, who's going?"_

"_All regulars, I think."_

"_Really? Even buchou agreed, that's unexpected."_

"_Even if he refuses, we'll make him come with us."_

"_That's a scary thought you gave, senpai. Ah, Karupin, I told you to wait for me in my room!"_

'_Karupin?' "Well, I guess we'll be seeing you on Sunday."_

"_Good night, Fuji-senpai."_

"_Good night, __**Ryoma**__." Fuji quickly hung up even though he kind of heard a protest on the other line. The boy was too tempting to not tease._

_*Ryoma's house*_

'_Calling me by my name. I just don't get him.' the boy growled and put down the phone."Karupin, let's go back upstairs."_

"_Ryoma-san, you're going to sleep already?"_

_Ryoma just nodded and went upstairs._

_*Sunday morning*_

_It was hard to absorb the sight, but it fortunately pulled through. Ryoma smirked at the sight of all the regulars waving at him. His buchou was being held by Fuji, not allowing the brunet to escape. So he did force Tezuka after all. The day was starting okay, everyone was having fun, Momoshiro putting any edible stuff on his mouth then ending up with a fight with Kaidoh, Kikumaru went from ride to ride, scurrying like a little child with Oishi on his trail like a worrying mother, Fuji was playing hit the target and was winning many prizes, Inui just scribbled something on hi notebook every time he looks at any of the regulars, and Tezuka was stiff as always only standing at the sidelines but his sight on a freshman that was being pulled to a ride by Kikumaru and Momoshiro. Everything was great, until they were told that a new attraction was waiting for them. Ryoma hoped it was related to tennis, but glared at the sight of a haunted house attraction._

"_Aren't we too old for this?" Ryoma wanted to go home, this was stupid._

"_No way, were invited here especially for this, Ochibi!"_

"_I can get good data about everyone."_

"_Then, we will go by pairs." Oishi started to suggest._

"_Matte, Oishi. There's nine of us, we can't be split equally." _

"_Daijobu, Fuji. I'll be sticking out for this one."_

"_Well, I think that's fine. Tezuka is the only one not joining, so anyone backing out will have to drink 'Deluxe Inui Juice IX'." Inui was suddenly holding a large mug of a pinkinsh red substance that kind of glittered and bubbled. At the sight of it everyone moved far away from Inui._

"_Is that even drinkable?!" Kikumaru grasping his doubles partner._

"_A-anyway, I'll announce the pairs. Remember everyone will go inside with one flashlight each, I heard it's quite a maze so be careful not to get lost."_

"_Oishi-senpai, we're getting nowhere." Ryoma said bored._

"_OH, sorry, sorry. The pairs are KaidohMomo (glares are exchanged), InuiTaka (nothing much), EchizenFuji (one shrugged when one smiled), and me and Eiji (glomping was inevitable)._

_Everyone wanted to start well, almost everyone. Many were scared (like Kaidoh and Taka), but the thought of drinking that juice was scarier._

"_THIS IS NOTHING!! I'LL SHOW YOU MY BURNING POWER!!" Kawamura shouted as Ryoma handed him a racquet_

"_Hey, Mamushii, stop shaking like a wussy."_

"_Baka, I-I'm just e-excited."_

"_Excited my butt, you're sweating." _

"_Oishi, let's go, let's go."_

"_Alright, alright"_

"_Data" murmuring_

"_Yudan sezuni ikkou"_

_After that everyone went in. And for sure after a few seconds inside, they could swore they heard a scream, not sure from who though. Not until. . . . "Kaidoh!! Oi, daijoubu ka?!". . . . . that reassuring from Momoshiro._

_--_

"_Echizen"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Are you scared?"_

"_Betsuni."_

_Fuji started clinging his arm to Ryoma's. _

"_What are you doing?" with his expressionless tone, he tried to escape until Fuji intertwined their fingers and held Ryoma's hand tight._

"_Scared or not, you're my kouhai. Oishi did say it's easy to get lost, so I'm just keeping you close." Fuji then dragged Ryoma forward earning a murmur "Liar." from Ryoma._

_Fuji and Ryoma saw a lot of props, they were realistic but not scary enough to scare the two cool guys. Ryoma laughed a little when he heard screams of the other regulars and shouted "Mada Mada Dane" for everyone to hear. A ghost prop suddenly appeared and bumped Ryoma and he could swear he heard ropes snapping. As he fell to the ground ha saw something falling towards him, it was too dark he couldn't see._

"_Echizen!"_

_It all happened so fast, Ryoma just closed his eyes and waited for what was to come. It was like a boulder collided with something. There was a heavy weight on him and he opened his eyes to see his senpai a bit unable to move._

"_Fuji-senpai!"_

"_Are you hurt, Echizen?"_

_Ryoma shook his head "But you're not!!"_

"_I'm. . . . alright, just a piece of prop that accidentally fell."_

"_But it sounded very heavy and the hit was pretty loud!"_

"_Echizen." Fuji brushed some hair from Ryoma's face, "You're scared tone is quite lovely."_

_Ryoma blushed a little at that comment. The darkness wasn't as bad as he thought. The thought of others seeing him blush was embarrassing._

"_You're blushing, that's cute."_

"_How did you-"_

"_Merely guessing, you gave in though."_

"_Che. Fuji-senpai where's the flash light?"_

"_I guess I kind of dropped it when I tried to saved."_

"_Darn."_

"_Anyway, are you quite comfortable in this position, Echizen?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I'm quite heavy compared to you."_

_Ryoma then realized that they looked like something in a bed scene. He was flushed red at the thought and quickly tried to get up._

"_Ah!"_

"_Gomen! Fuji-senpai, I'm sorry."_

"_It's okay. Let's try calling the others."_

"_Hai. Oishi-senpai!! Minna!! Fuji-senpai is hurt! We need help!."_

_No answer_

"_Minna!!"_

"_Still no answer, I guess we'll just wait here. Wait, Echizen."_

_Echizen tried helping Fuji up and started walking while supporting Fuji having his arm on Ryoma's shoulder. But Fuji was too heavy. The almost fell again but Fuji turned his body a bit to lean on the wall. Fuji sat leaning on the wall while Ryoma stayed close and sat right beside him._

"Are you alright, Fuji-senpai?"

"Don't worry about it."

"But, because of me. . . . . because of me you got. . . . ."

"It's okay, Echizen. We'll just wait for help."

--

_Author:_

_The truth is I already came up with this story yrs. ago with Fuji as Ryoma's partner, but a friend said he liked Tezuka better than Fuji so I kind of toyed and changed the story a little. But it's your choice pls. review now and tell me who you like for Ryoma!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis or it's characters.**

**Is it bad to like shounen-ai? I don't know why, but I love it.**

_**--**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Silence. . . . .

"Echizen, Fuji!!"

Ryoma could hear that shout faintly "Oishi-senpai?!"

"We're all quite in a fix! There was a bit of malfunctioning in the attraction! Are you guys okay?"

"I'm fine but Fuji-senpai is bruised all over!"

"I see, well then stay where you are until the trouble with the generator that moves this attraction is fixed. You'll know it's fixed when we turn on the lights in here!"

"Is everyone else okay?"

"Sure, you probably continued far more than us! I'm going now so I can inform the others. Be careful!!"

"Thank you. Oishi-senpai!"

Ryoma heard nothing else after his talk with Oishi.

"Nee, Echizen." Fuji tried to feel where Echizen was.

"I'm here, Fuji-senpai." Ryoma stood up at the touch of Fuji and sat in front of him. "Are you alright? Does it hurt?" he asked holding on his senpai's shoulders.

Ryoma didn't how close he was to Fuji until arms were rounded around him and pulled him closer. He felt hands ruffling his hair caringly.

"Wait, Fuji-senpai. What are you-" Ryoma tried getting up but failed and was again pulled in, now his face buried in the tensai's chest. Ryoma stopped struggling and let Fuji do what he wanted, although his thoughts was scrambling. He was blushing so much at the heat he felt from Fuji's body. Suddenly, Fuji cupped his chin and pulled him in for a kiss. Ryoma surprised, pushed their lips apart. Fuji placed his hand on cheek.

"I love you, Ryoma." He said as he placed Ryoma to his chest again.

No response. Too shocked, Ryoma was out of words. He didn't know the right words to say. He just grasped Fuji's shirt tightly in his confusion. Even if it was pitch dark, he could swear he felt the boy turn red at the confession.

"So cute." He kissed Ryoma's forehead.

Ryoma was too uncomfortable. His heart was beating fast and he couldn't stop the flushing red of his face. Does he like his senpai back? He feels the world was about to explode and he's got no time left to do everything he wanted to, sure that was kind of overthinking it but Ryoma couldn't help it. He recollected his thoughts at the moment he felt Fuji kissed his hand.

"S-stop. . . it. . ." there was quivering in his voice showing his uneasiness. "I. . .I . .don't. . .u-under. . .stand."

"It's fine, even if you don't understand right now."

"Why are you d-doing this?"

"I already told you the reason, _Ryoma_. I love you." he cuddled Ryoma closer.

Even though he thought it was bad, it kind of felt good.

'So warm, secure, comfortable. . . . Fuji-senpai's words. . . . his presence. . . .why is it my heart's beating so fast!?' He once again tried getting up but again was pulled closer.

"Please, even just for now, let me hold you like this."

"Fuji-senpai. . . . ." Ryoma was still trembling a bit.

"I told you it's okay. It's fine even if you don't answer right now."

"I. . . ." he was silenced when Fuji placed a finger on his lips.

"_Ryoma_, I don't want to hear your answer right now. I can see you're very confused. I'll ask for your answer tomorrow." He placed Ryoma to his chest once again. "For now, nothing else matters. . . . . only you."

He gives another passionate kiss on Ryoma's lips as Ryoma quivers in the contact. Ryoma didn't really care a damn about _**love**_, but he could admit the tensai was kind of getting his attention from time to time, but it was about tennis! Tennis! Ryoma could feel another kiss come up when suddenly, it was so bright. They saw a trail of light above and heard some screaming.

"Fujiko!! Ochibi!! Where are you?!"

"Echizen!! Fuji-senpai!!"

Ryoma shouted back to help them find their location. Too bad, Fuji still held him in place.

"Fuji-senpai, they're coming." Ryoma thinking what he said signaled the tensai to let him go but he just flashed a grin.

As he heard footsteps coming, he struggled to pull away from Fuji. He was able to, though the flashlight he was looking for a while ago was just a few inches away and he accidentally stepped on it. Unfortunately, he fell back to Fuji's embrace at the time everyone was at the scene. Why was fate being mean to him at such a time as this, and he swore he heard chuckling from the guy who held him. Of course what would you expect from others seeing that kind of scene. The regulars had jaw-dropping appearances on their faces, except for Tezuka, who was in fact startled but he had a reputation to hold on to, and Inui, who just scribbled away and murmured '_data_'.

"Were we interrupting?" Inui still continued to jot down things in his notebook.

"No. . . this. . .is. . ." Ryoma tried explaining while getting off Fuji.

"Mou, Fujiko, if you were having an affair with Ochibi, you could have at least told your best frined!" the bluntness in the redhair's tone made his doubles partner blush and put a hand on Kikumaru's shoulder signaling him to stop.

Everyone was still speechless as Echizen tried to reason with them. They all went to a hold when they saw Fuji struggling to stand up.

"That's right, Fuji-senpai is hurt! He protected me and ended up hurting himself! He needs help. . . ." Ryoma said remembering his fault.

"Fuji! What happened?! Can't you stand? Where does it hurt? Should we call a doctor?"

"It's alright, Oishi. Something just bumped onto me." The boy reassured

They looked for the thing Fuji had said that bumped onto him. It was a metallic armor. Even though it was just part of the attraction, it seemed heavy.

"I told you, I'm fine."

"Can you walk, Fuji?" Kawamura asked while helping him

"Arigato, Taka-san."

"Gomen, Fuji-senpai. . . . . . . ."

"I told you, it's okay, Echizen." He said patting the boy's head.

What happened next was topsy turvy. Eiji's uncle kept bowing and apologizing to everyone and insisted he'd be the one to get a cab to get Fuji home he'd even pay for it. It would be easier if Fuji's sister just pick him up but he remembered her sister was busy and might go home very late.

"It's just minor bruises so please don't worry. It'll heal easily." The tensai said as Kawamura helped him get inside the cab.

He saw the little prodigy eyes with guilt, it was the first time he saw Ryoma look like that. The truth is he kinda looked cute like a kitten. To relieve the boy he winked a little for only the boy to see. Before the cab left, he smiled contently as he saw Ryoma flush red.

'I want to see more. You have so many expressions I haven't seen yet.'

The day finally ended. Ryoma just collapsed on his bed without any further interruption. Seeing his master, Karupin jumped onto the bed to join him.

"Karupin. . . . . ." the tired boy hugged the cat tightly as he rolled continuously in his bed.

He recalls everything that happened a while ago. The more he remembers, the redder he gets and the faster his rolls get. Karupin was trying his best to break free. Ryoma notices the struggle and calms down.

"I'm sorry, Karupin. It's just that I can't. . . . . . I don't know what I should. . . . . ."

"It seems you have finally fallen in love, seishounen." His father said suddenly appearing and leaning on the door.

Ryoma jumped at the sudden happening and cursed himself on why he didn't close the door.

"So, who is it?" his father started poking his cheek.

"GET OUT!!!"

He heard footsteps coming to his room. Darn it, he forgot the room was open.

"Ryoma-san, what's wrong?"

"Ryoma, are you alright?"

Great, now two worried guardians are here as well.

"The kid's love-sick!" the stupid monk started laughing which made Ryoma snap of course.

"Is that true, Ryoma?"

"To whom, Ryoma-san?"

Okay, their anxious faces weren't helping at all!! The next thing they knew, Ryoma was throwing random stuff at them. They were surprised as he threw Karupin as well to his dad's face. The feline scratched him ferociously and wet back to his master.

"I'm fine! Oyaji's just jumping to conclusions! Just leave me alone!" Ryoma ordered as he slammed the door close. He went back to bed. Everything was so annoying! Much worse was what tomorrow had in store for him. The thought of tomorrow made his heart beat fast again. His answer. . . . . . he still doesn't know. He fell asleep without noticing it.

--

"Fuji-senpai. . . . . . ." he said with his voice hitching after a kiss making it more sexy

"Call me Syuusuke, my Ryoma." Fuji started to unbutton his shirt slowly while kissing him again.

"Syuu. . . . . suke. . . .Ah!" he began to whimper at the feeling of the boy's hands moving south.

"You whimper quite cutely, Ryoma. Say my name more."

There was a faint ripping sound.

--

*Continuous ringing*

"Stop!!" Ryoma quickly sat up his flushed red. He looked around and felt relieved that he was in his room.

"What's wrong, seishounen? Having dreams about your married life?" his father burst out laughing while passing his room.

"Baka OYAJI!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED!!**

--

**A/N**

**Hehe. . . . . . . I'm not used in describing **_**scenes**_** but I hope I did fine. Tell me if you don't like it. Oh yeah, I'm typing my other fics I wrote when I was a teen. Please look forward to it. Correct any mistakes you see, I don't mind.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis or its characters. **

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! It's getting harder and harder for me. I'm glad something just suddenly pops out of my head. Please ENJOY!**

_**--**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Well, since he was already up, he walked to school earlier than usual. Stupid dream, stupid oyaji. He still continued on blushing and cursing the whole time. Anger was replaced with shock when arms were wrapped around him from behind.

"Ohayo, _Ryoma_." a gentle voice whispered into Ryoma's ear.

From a bit of shock, he couldn't react especially after the attacker rested his lips on Ryoma's head, burying his face in the raven-colored locks.

"What? No reaction? That's no fun." a sarcastic tone present

Ryoma then quickly wiggled out of the tensai's arms.

"F-Fuji-senpai. . . ." he tried to make a get away but he was dealing with a genius.

"Yes?" he wrapped his arm around Ryoma's waist before the boy went scurrying.

His face was too close. Looking away didn't help. He knew what his senpai wanted from him, but he still couldn't absorb what happened yesterday, much worse was of his dream. Although their position was awkward, it was warm and comfortable. He forgot about everything, even his hatred for everything that happened. But this moment won't last long and Ryoma knows that.

"Gomen" he just looked away with a distressed expression

"Does that mean you like somebody else?" Ryoma could hear faint sadness in his voice and quickly replied because, even though he wouldn't admit it, he didn't like to see Fuji hurt.

"No! . . . . I mean. . . . . I don't . . . . ." darn, he always gets tongue-tied when it came to Fuji.

His reply made the tensai chuckle. "I see. After school, I'll walk you home." 'You can tell me your answer by then.' he let go of Ryoma caringly and kissed his cheek and as always the little one blushed at the contact and placed a hand on his cheek caressing it while Fuji went ahead of him.

Strangely enough, Ryoma got the message of Fuji's sentence. Great, now he's gotta straighten up his feelings and he's got less than half a day left to do it. How the heck would he survive this day? He finally reached Seishun Gakuen and went straight to the tennis courts. There was not a soul there, only the tensai who waved a hand to him. Ryoma just looked away and blushed. Hearing Fuji chuckle at his reaction, made him frustrated and quickly changed to his regular jersey and rushed to the courts.

"Fuji-senpai." Ryoma was bouncing his racquet on his shoulder and had a serious, irritated tone.

"Are you asking me for a match or . . . . . . . ." he made a dramatic pause to make Ryoma listen. ". . . . are you going to confess your undying love for me?" he continued as he placed a hand on Ryoma's shoulder.

Ryoma cringed not only because of the contact but also of the stupid comment! Okay not only frustrated, he was darn ready to kill him. He was getting ready for a payback, but found himself smirking instead.

"I'll crush you." he emitted a deadly aura

"So a match it is then." the tensai quickly removed his hand from Ryoma and went to the nearest court and positioned himself. Ryoma followed him and took out a ball from his pocket.

"One set match, I'll serve first."

"I'm ready anytime . . . ." Ryoma tossed the ball into the air "_. . . . ._ _Ryo-chan._"

Surprised by that stupid nickname, he made a mistake and missed the ball. The ball fell accurately to his head.

"No disruptions!!!" he picked up the ball

"What? Is there anything wrong with calling you by your name?" again with that innocent tone and look

"That isn't my name. You just made up that nickname!"

"It's just a nickname. I think it suits you."

"No, it doesn't!! Do I look like a girl to you?!"

"If you were, you would make a beautiful girl. Now that you say that, maybe I should try to make you . . . . ."

"NO THANK YOU!!" he already knew what the tensai was trying to say and dressing up as a girl would be against his ego "Anyway, we're in a match right now, senpai!"

"If you don't want to dress up then let me take pictures of in different po—"

Ryoma served without warning. Luckily, Fuji was ready anytime.

"My, my, aren't we tense?" he said as he returned the serve.

And the rally begins. Fuji was in a bit of a pinch. Ryoma's shots were not only accurate but very powerful. It was like a bit of Kawamura's Hadokyou. Man, Fuji didn't know angering him that much would power him up this much. Ryoma finally got a game.

"Play seriously!" Ryoma pointed his racquet to his senpai and threw him the ball, which Fuji caught with his racquet.

"If I do that . . . . . ." he served the ball and another rally begins ". . . . . .we'll make a bet."

Ryoma didn't like the sound of that. His senpai was a bit weird and a bit of a sadist, so anything that he came up with would obviously be bad news. He just kept his mouth shut, but, Fuji still continued.

"If you win you could make do anything you want, but if I win you'll have to kiss me after school is over."

"No way." he went with a smash

"But we already kissed before so what's the difference?" Fuji responded with a Higuma Otoshi and scored a game.

Ryoma remembered yesterday's scene again and blushed. That was still his first kiss.

"I'm happy that I was your first kiss." He guessed and Ryoma once again missed his serve.

"H-How did you know that was my first kiss." his voice trembling

"I guessed." he said it so plainly that Ryoma fell to that ground.

"You guessed?!"

"Yeah"

The game continued. Ryoma scored because of his frustrated and powerful shots while Fuji scored because he was teasing the boy making him lose focus. That didn't last long though. Ryoma became used to Fuji's constant interruptions and was winning the match 6-5.

"Well, it seems you're gonna win the bet."

"There is no bet."

"You're scared of losing?"

Ryoma paused for a bit and gazed back at Fuji. "No. . . . . . . it's because you're scared of winning."

"What?" there was a bit of shock in his tone

"You're not even playing seriously!"

Ryoma was about to leave but Fuji's voice stopped him.

"So you're saying you'll accept the bet if I take you on seriously?" shock was replaced with confidence

Ryoma looked back at him and saw a bursting aura. "Sure." He proudly answered and went back.

"You really are something, Ryoma." 'For making me do things not of my will.' His eyes opened and made his cerulean eyes visible.

"When did I gave you permission to call me by my name? We're not that close."

"Why not? It's just a matter of time." 'Before I own you, that is' "Anyway, let's continue. I serve next" Ryoma nodded and threw him the ball. 'That's right, it's only a matter of time.'

He gave of an evil grin before serving which Ryoma, even though he was a bit oblivious, noticed and felt a chill. When another rally started, Ryoma could swear he could hear Fuji laughing and it wasn't because of the match, he was sure of that. Next, he saw Fuji staring at him intently and was still laughing. He didn't want to know what the tensai was thinking but still a blush crept to his face as he thought about it. He shouldn't have provoked Fuji but because he did, he lost after a few minutes.

"I win."

**TO BE CONTINUED. . . . . . .**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey, sorry it took so long! It's quite long this time. Sorry, I got carried away. . . .anyway pls. ENJOY!!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"I win."

"Che." He pulled his cap lower to hide his irritation of losing. He stood up and went to the net for the handshake.

Fuji did the same. Ryoma almost stopped halfway when he remembered his part of the deal. He was going to kiss his senpai again. He thought of excusing himself, but he was a bad liar and it would make him look bad by being a coward. No, he's no coward!

'Better get it over with.' he stopped as he reached the net and waited for Fuji on the other side.

He looked into those icy azure eyes and closed his eyes waiting for his punishment. After a few seconds, he wondered why he felt nothing on his lips and opened his eyes. Fuji was back to his closed eye look and was grinning innocently. Just one questioned look from Ryoma made him understand what the younger boy meant.

"I did tell you to kiss me. You would initiate the kiss not me."

"Eh?" 'What's the difference? It's still a kiss.'

Fuji wasn't moving from his spot and leaned closer. Ryoma's heartbeat rose again. His vision was concentrated on Fuji's lips. It wasn't that bad when Fuji kissed him, so what's the difference? He gulped for a second and was about to move in until he heard yelling. He jumped away as he noticed a crowd coming their way.

"Fujiko, Ochibi!!" it was hard to choose from the two but he decided to glomp Ryoma. "You're early."

Unfortunately for him, what he did earned him a devilish grin from Fuji.

"Fuji, Echizen, ohayou." Oishi raised a hand as greeting.

"You're so slow, Oishi." he teased. "Right, Fu- " he let go of Ryoma and scurried to Oishi as he saw the look Fuji was giving him. It was like he was planning how he'd kill him. 'What did I do?!'

"Ohayou, senpai-tachi." Ryoma finally greeted when he can finally breathe. Oishi just laughed weakly at the scene he was in.

One by one all of them came and Tezuka initiated the start of morning practice. Somehow, everybody saw how distracted Ryoma was. When they asked each other of what could be the problem, no one had a clue. Even Fuji just gave an innocent smile and said he had no idea. But Tezuka could swear he heard Fuji chuckle. Momo was his practice partner again and he was sick of Ryoma being sluggish from time to time. Some shots were out while others were too weak and easy to return. He had enough.

"Echizen, stop! Man, I had it with you. Really Echizen, did you lose a match again or something?" he knew it was different from the case before the nationals but what he hated from Ryoma was not seriously taking his matches with him, even though it's just practice.

"Is anything wrong with Echizen? It's like a replay before the finals in the Kantou Tournament." Kawamura went to the small group of regulars who were also holding a conversation about the kouhai. The group was composed of Eiji, Fuji, Oishi and Inui.

"That's right! Did O-chibi lose again or something?"

"Fuji, you were the only one with him the whole time. Do you know something?"

"Sorry, Oishi, but I don't have a clue." he faked a worried face that only his best friend would notice

'Liar!' Eiji told himself. But he knew if he told them Fuji's feint, he'll encounter unexplainable things ahead.

"Hm. . . . . Ii data."

"Have you figured something out?" Oishi quickly lightened up

"No, but I can gather some personal data about him if I stick around. Maybe some deep dark secret."

Inui flashed a grin that made Eiji hide behind Oishi and Kawamura behind Fuji. Fuji revealed his icy blue eyes that warned Inui.

"Inui, be careful. Something might happen behind your back." Fuji also flashed a grin but unlike Inui's he gave off an aura much like of a demon. This time Eiji, Kawamura and even Oishi was hiding behind Inui, whose sweat dropped. After that, Fuji expression went back to it's former self and flashed off his angelic smile.

"What's wrong, you guys? It's like you've seen a ghost." Fuji asked innocently

'More like a demon!' echoed in their minds.

"I don't tolerate slacking off, even for a few minutes. The five of you, 20 laps around court!" Tezuka suddenly appeared at their back.

They did as instructed. Fuji felt someone looking at him. He knew it was his favorite kouhai. He was about gladly to flash the boy a big smile just to get another cute reaction, but when he looked at Ryoma, he saw confusion and doubt. It was so cute, but Fuji couldn't help but feel there's something wrong.

Morning practice comes to a close. The day went smoothly, well, except for Ryoma and Fuji. Both couldn't help thinking about each other.

Lunch Break: Ryoma's part

'Fuji-senpai. . . . . . wait!! Why am I thinking about him?! What do I feel about him? '

"Yo, Echizen! You're here on the rooftop as always." Momo came rushing with a handful of food.

No response. It seems as if he didn't hear anything. Okay, Momo was getting worried for his best friend.

"Echizen, if it was because of this morning, I'm sorry."

"Ah, Momo-senpai, when did you get here?" he said sounding as clueless as ever.

"You. . . . . . . . . forget it. Anyway, everyone has been talking about you, are you alright?" Momo took the liberty to seat in front of Echizen and started eating.

"Momo-senpai"

"Hm?"

"What do you think of Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma's comment made Momo accidentally spat out what he was eating.

"WHAT?! What is this all of a sudden?"

"Just say what you think of him." Ryoma was getting closer, forcing Momo to answer.

"Well. . . . . . . Fuji-senpai is very unpredictable and scary but his tennis is awesome."

"Really?" Ryoma gave a look of disbelief.

"Don't tell him I said that, okay!? And what is the deal with you, asking this all of a sudden?"

"It's nothing." Ryoma just stopped there and continued eating his lunch. Momo felt something strange. One thing for sure, Echizen was acting abnormally because of Fuji.

"Echizen, let me ask you this. _What do you think of Fuji-senpai?_" this made Ryoma cringe.

"What I think?"

"Yeah, and don't lie."

"I think he's also unpredictable and scary. . . . . . . ." Momo gave him a look that meant he was serious ". . . . . . . selfish. . . . . . and . . . . . .sadistic . . . . . . ." he smiled at himself as he continued ". . . . . but . . . . . so warm and secure . . his smile is pleasant . . . . his presence is so comfortable . . . . my heart beats so fast . . . . . . . I go red for no reason . . . . . . and . . . . . . I can't stop thinking about him."

"Don't you mean you like him?" Momo (hiding feeling of jealousy) said right after Echizen's last word. Ryoma was taken aback by this words but thought to himself. He said too much of Fuji. Was that how he really felt? He said it so freely.

"I like him?"

Somehow, Momo can't stand that look in Ryoma's face. Before he knew it, he pulled Ryoma and leaned to kiss him.

'It's different. Momo-senpai, I don't feel anything.' To Ryoma it resembled nothing like their kiss, his and Fuji's. He gently pushed Momo away. "Gomen, I . . . . . don't. . . . ."

"Scared ya, huh? Now, do you know if you like Fuji-senpai or not?" he faked a helping tone.

"Momo-senpai. . . . . ."

"Sorry for doing that all of a sudden. You just needed a bit of a push to know the truth about yourself." He joked

Lunch Break: Fuji's part

'Why did he have that look? Is it because he still doesn't know what he feels? Or maybe. . . . . . . . . .'

"Fujiko! Let's eat together! My lunch is cream croquettes, nya!"

'. . . . . . maybe. . . . . he doesn't have feelings for me.'

"Fuji!!"

"Ah, Eiji, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Mou, since morning practice you've been spacing out. Didn't you hear the bell? It's already lunch time!" Eiji dragged his chair front of Fuji and started eating. He took out Fuji's lunch for him. He didn't like this. Fuji was always happy-go-lucky, well, in a different, unique kinda way, but seeing a serious Fuji is a bit frightening.

"Fuji, you're spacing out again. It's not like you to think too much. You're emitting a disturbing aura."

"Ah, gomen, did you say something?"

'Mou!!' "I said you should start eating! Lunch break is almost over. Fujiko, really. First, Ochibi-chan and now you. Is depression contagious? What's wrong with you guys, nya?"

"Sorry. . . . ."

The bell rang. . . . .

'Ryoma. . . . . . maybe. . . I am scared. . .'

Back to Ryoma. . . .

The bell rang. . . . .

"Well, that's the bell. Echizen, you should go ahead. I'll clean up a bit."

". . . . Okay. . . ." he did went and at the moment he closed the door, he leaned on it. "Liar. . . ." he murmured before continuing to go down the stairs.

There was no afternoon practice. The two decided to meet near the street tennis court. Ryoma didn't like to meet there because troublesome Gyokurin players or maybe some Fudoumine ones might see them but it would be fun to play tennis there after school.

Finally the last class today. Ryoma couldn't wait to meet his senpai. The more he made himself understand his own feelings the more he wanted to see his senpai. Just a few more minutes. . . . . darn, why is it so slow. When the bell rang, he waited for some to go ahead. It would be embarrassing to look all excited; he had a reputation to keep. While waiting for almost everyone to go home, he stared down the window.

'The sakura blossoms are blooming nicely.' That comment made him blush and feint a cough. 'Listen to me. I'm like an idiot smitten by puppy love.' He looked outside again 'Syuusuke. . . . .' he was still having a hard time trying to say the tensai's name.

--

Right after morning practice, Fuji told Ryoma to call him Syuusuke. Ryoma was still in deep thought that time so he just nodded. Fuji on the other hand was a bit saddened by that reaction. He misunderstood it. He thought Ryoma said 'whatever' in his thoughts or something.

--

Ryoma hurriedly went after Fuji when he saw the tensai leaving the school grounds already. The classroom was almost empty anyway.

"Echizen-kun, where are you going? We're on duty together today." Their class rep, Yayoi, said.

"Gomen, I have to hurry. Something important came up."

Yayoi blocked the door. "If you're so in a hurry just help me finish cleaning so we can finish earlier." She gave him a broom. Ryoma had no choice but to comply

--

'I guess he isn't coming. . . . . .' Fuji became all depressed now but he still wanted to wait there.

"Ah, Fuji, why are you here?"

"Oh, Taka-san, nothing really. I'm just waiting for somebody."

"Okay." Kawamura continued to walk home. When he went to a corner, he was pulled in.

"Yo, Taka-san, want to watch with us?"

"Eiji?" he also saw Inui, Oishi, Momo, and Kaidoh. "What are you guys doing?"

"O-chibi's love confession, nya! It'll be fun."

Somehow, Momoshiro was unable to keep it to himself.

"Eiji! We shouldn't be here. It's their personal affair. It's not good to spy on them like this. What if they see us? It'll be embarrassing for them and might avoid each other. Especially Echizen, since he's still new to this."

"Just like Oishi, his worries are far more in depth." Inui kept on watching Fuji while Kaidoh and Momo start fighting again. Once, they were almost heard, or so they thought they were almost heard because of the juniors' bickering. Inui started forcing his juice on them and warned them that one more sound, it's one picher for both of them.

"Mou, where's Ochibi-chan?" Eiji was staring to get irritated because Fuji was starting to look like he was giving up.

"According to my data, Echizen is on duty today." Inui should have kept his mouth shut because as he said this all glares were on him.

"Why didn't you tell us that from the beginning?!" everyone said in chorus

Eiji looked back were Fuji was waiting and saw he was gone. "This is bad, nya!! Fuji left!"

"Maybe Echizen isn't coming?" Kawamura said maybe to tell them they should leave.

"We should go get Echizen! Fuji maybe scarred emotionally. It'd be bad if Fuji gets all depressed. What if he can't get over this? We need to straighten thing up for them."

"I agree with Oishi-senpai!" 'Echizen. . . . .' Momo went on ahead and others following his lead.

The moment they were out of sight, Ryoma came running, panting and sweating. He used a shortcut but was slowed down by some burglar. He had no choice but to help the old lady. The empty sight he saw made him drop his bag.

"Did he left already . . . . . . ?" He decided on waiting, maybe just maybe Fuji just had something to do for a while and then come back.

After half an hour it started drizzling. Ryoma didn't mind it. It was just raining weakly. The rain suddenly poured heavily but still Ryoma didn't mind. If he were to move from his spot, he was afraid that he will never be able to face Fuji again. It was cold. . . . . too cold. He was soaked. All of his things were soaked but he still wanted to wait

--

"It's raining so hard, nya!" the redhead trying to cover his head with his hands while running towards home

"Eiji's right. Fuji and Echizen might already be home. We might catch a cold or develop a fever." Oishi also left

"Besides, who's stupid enough to stay out in this heavy rain?" Kaidoh said

'Echizen, did you really go home already?' Momo had a bad feeling. He made sure to call on Echizen's house first when he gets home.

--

An hour passes. . . . . Momoshiro calls but he was told Echizen wasn't home yet. His cousin sounded close to tears. Ryoma's mom and dad were in America for a while so Nanako and Ryoma were left home alone.

"I have no idea where he is."

'Echizen, where are you?!' he thought. He remembered about Ryoma and Fuji's meeting. It can't be. . . . . only someone crazy would think of. . . . . . . wait. . . . . . crazy person. . . . . yeah, he is kind of crazy. . . sometimes.

"I think I know where he is. Please leave it to me!"

--

"Syuusuke."

"Nee-san, what is it?"

"It's raining hard."

"Huh?"

"No regrets?"

"Nee-san?"

"The rain will take something from you."

Fuji knew it was another fortune. It was always right. Well, not like he's not used to lose something anyway. He went up to his room and looked outside.

"It's pouring heavily." He got a text message from Momo. Momo rarely text him. It said. . . . . . . .

_Echizen isn't home. Senpai, it's possible he's waiting. . . ._

The moment he thought of what his sister said he suddenly thought of a green-haired prodigy. Is it possible?! He quickly went downstairs and took an umbrella before going outside. "Nee-san, I'm going out for a bit!"

--

'Ryoma, I'm sorry. . . .' he was just a few more blocks from their meeting place. Although he saw his object of affection, he didn't like what he saw. . . . . . Ryoma was kissing . . . . . . .

"Tezuka. . . . ." he murmured as he unknowingly let go if the grip of his umbrella.

**TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . . .**

--

N/A

Okay, it's getting a bit hectic but you'll find out what happened in the next chapter. And if anyone is wondering about that Yayoi girl, I just made her up. Anyway, I won't be able to continue Sleeping Beauty and Joint for a while. I'm migrating! I'm so busy with processes and preparations. Next time, I'll do the RyoMitsu version of this and a short RyoEiji fic. Look forward to it! See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

_Rain poured like a river . . . . ._

'_Fuji-senpai. . . . .' he clutched his body tightly 'It's cold. . . . Syuusuke . . . .'_

_He drops to his knees and gets his soaked jacket. It was so cold, and worse was his head was killing and his whole body had given up so going home was a bit impossible. His body finally drops to the cold hard ground but still he had his consciousness. Was love this painful?_

"_Syuusuke. . . . . . help me . . . . ."_

_It was weird, why did he keep waiting for him? 'I'm an idiot . . . . .'_

_--_

'_Ryoma-kun! I'm sorry. I didn't . . . . . . I was scared.' Fuji ran as fast as he could. He hated himself for thinking like a coward. Even a tensai like him can feel fear especially that this is his first. This is his first time that he has fallen for someone, and never wanted to hear words that hurt too much . . . if he would be rejected then . . ._

_Just another corner . . ._

"_Ryoma-kun . . . !"_

_The sight he saw was a knife that stabbed him._

--

"Tezuka . . ." He mumbled with shock, displeasure, confusion, and a desire to kill whoever had that name. Ryoma was in the hands of another . . . was being kissed by another . . .

After the kiss, Fuji saw that Ryoma was limp, only half-conscious. If he were just calm at the moment, he would have deduced that he might have misunderstood the situation. But he was too full of rage, the desire to monopolize . . . he was _invidious_ . . .

Tezuka noticed the dark presence Fuji was giving . . . he should be afraid but he wasn't, he wanted the prodigy all to himself as well. To him, Ryoma was _perfect_ . . . and he wanted to be the center of attention of that perfection, to be everything in those beautiful gold orbs . . . but he also feared refutation. But now, when the one he loves has eyes for another . . . it is unacceptable . . . everybody can _become_ selfish.

"May I ask the reason why _you're_ here?" Fuji asked with annoyance and a tone of deep sarcasm. His feeling of respect gone and eyes filled with greed and anger.

"I should be the one asking _where __**you**__ were _at the time he was waiting." Tezuka carried Ryoma in his arms and held him tighter.

". . ." Fuji could only glare back. The truth hurt . . . it _was_ his fault after all. "I still want an answer about what you're doing with him?"

"I was on my way home and . . . I saw him lying on the ground . . . soaking wet, developing a fever . . ." His concerned tone all the more irritated Fuji.

"Liar, this isn't the normal route you take."

"Well, if I hadn't come sooner, what would have happened to him?"

"Then _thank you_ but you're not needed here anymore. I'll be taking him home."

"What gives you the right to do so? Didn't you just abandon him just now?"

Fuji halted in his steps and looked blankly on the ground. "I . . ."

" . . . c . . . old . . ." they saw Ryoma shivering in Tezuka's arms, obviously out cold. Fuji's heart was struck with twinge as he saw Ryoma unconsciously gripping Tezuka's shirt.

"If you would excuse me, I need to get him _warm_." Tezuka passed a non-responsive Fuji.

After a few minutes, rain poured in more heavily as if synchronizing with Fuji . . .

--

Eiji was speechless at the sight before him . . . his mother called him down because he had a friend visiting . . . her voice was also so urgent.

" . . . Fuji . . ?" He quickly led him to his room and threw him a towel and a pair of extra clothes.

"It might fit you."

" . . ." Fuji just remained motionless.

Eiji went beside his friend. He felt that Fuji was heartbroken . . . well, Ryoma didn't show up after all . . . but why was he soaking wet? Didn't he go home?

"Fuji, are you hurt because of Ochibi?" Eiji started with a serious tone. "It's not your fault . . . maybe Ochibi was too scared to find out his feelings." He comforted.

"It _is_ my fault . . . Eiji, I'm a real coward . . ." He sounded so close to tears even though he didn't want to.

Eiji was now confused. How did it become Fuji's fault? He was about to ask that when Fuji continued on . . .

"He waited . . . he let himself get soaked . . . he waited . . . even though it rained so hard . . . because of me he got . . ." Fuji gave a desperate tone . . . his voice aching with hatred for himself.

"Ochibi came?" Eiji didn't know that someone like Ryoma was ale to do that, especially with his pride . . . no maybe it _was_ because of his pride.

"What happened?" Eiji wanted to hear everything that happened.

"Sorry . . . I don't want to talk about it . . ." Fuji placed his head on his best friend's shoulder. "It hurts too much . . ."

Eiji just gave his friend what he wanted. Everybody needed a shoulder to cry on sometimes . . . He just wished he could do more his best friend. It also hurt him to see Fuji like this.

--

Tezuka tucked in the flushed boy into the covers of the soft bed. Somehow his breathing had calmed down a bit.

He had contacted the boy's house and stated that the rain was too much for him to go their house plus Ryoma had a fever. Nanako just sighed in relief and gladly accepted Tezuka's offer to take care of Ryoma.

Tezuka took the chair of his study table and dragged it to the bed. He gave his full attention on the boy. How cute and vulnerable Ryoma looked at that time . . .

" . . . S . . . y . . u . . ." Ryoma muttered as he unconsciously held his hand up to reach something.

Tezuka took the hand not understanding what Ryoma wanted to say.

" . . . love . . . I . . . love . . . you . . ." Tezuka frowned after the next thing Ryoma mentions . . . " . . . Syuusuke . . ."

It hurt so much . . . and all the more when Ryoma slightly smiled after he confesses. The fever was talking . . . but that just means that it was the truth. It was what Ryoma really felt.

-

_After practice, Tezuka saw how close Fuji and Ryoma were. He wanted to instantly charge where they were and drag Ryoma away._

_When was it since he felt that way for the boy . . . the Nationals? The Regionals? No, it was that game . . . the game where he challenged the boy to release his potential. His eyes beamed with desire that day . . . the desire to conquer Tezuka. Tezuka loved it like that. He wanted to keep the attention all to himself._

_He made a mistake though . . . assigning that match between him and Fuji . . . how could he have known Fuji would fall in love with him as well?_

_Then he heard the rumors that the regulars were having . . . Ryoma's confession . . ._

_Even though it would hurt so much he still decided to go and see for himself, but because he was so scared, it took him a lot of time to get there._

_To see Ryoma lying on the ground, soaking wet, flushed, and shivering like a stray kitten . . . it broke his heart. How could Fuji allow this to happen? Didn't he love him?!_

_He quickly let go everything he held and went to Ryoma. He called out again and again until Ryoma opened his eyes of the slightest bit. Tezuka knew Ryoma was only half conscious, cause he was burning hot with a fever._

" _. . . Syuu . . . s . uke . . ." Ryoma placed a hand on Tezuka's cheek, mistaking him for Fuji._

_Tezuka couldn't help himself. A surge of jealousy engulfed him and he couldn't do anything about it . . . he just suddenly, instinctively placed his lips on the vulnerable kitten._

--

Ryoma opened his eyes . . . he clutched his head as it hurt like he was hit with a bowling ball. Where was he? It doesn't feel like he was in his room . . .

He sat up slowly and observed where he was . . . the room was familiar . . . oh yeah, the junior invitational . . . his eyes widened with understanding and confusion.

'Why am I in buchou's room?!' he panicked in his head. He didn't know what to do.

Hearing the door opening, he just calmed himself down and returned to his old demeanor.

"Echizen, you're awake." Tezuka greeted in his normal tone. "You should lie down and get some more rest. You still have a fever."

"Usu." He bowed his head slightly and lied back down. "Buchou, why am I here?"

"Oh, yes, what were you doing in this heavy rain?! I saw you soaking wet and struggling with fever." Tezuka just somehow lost his calm demeanor.

Ryoma remembered now. "Syuu—Fuji-senpai! Did buchou see Fuji-senpai?!" He quickly sat up, clutching his aching head again as a result.

" . . ." Tezuka didn't want to hear that name. "No, I didn't see him." He just sat down on the chair beside the bed.

With his head down, Ryoma gave a very poignant slight smile " . . . I see . . ."

Tezuka didn't want to lie . . . but if Ryoma knew that Fuji _did_ still come for him . . .

"I already contacted your cousin. It's fine if you stay here until you recover or until the heavy rain stops."

"I'm sorry for intruding . . ." Ryoma still had his head down as he went back to bed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm alone at the house for the week since everyone wanted to take a little trip away because of the rainy weather here. I'm making dinner. I hope stew is okay."

" . . . thank you . . ."

--

Somehow, something came up and Nanako was also unable to come home. Her final exams were coming up and she needed to stay in the dorms to concentrate and be close to her university. Ryoma ended up staying in Tezuka's house until Nanako finishes up her exams.

The bright rays of the sun were blinding and woke up the sleeping prodigy.

"Are you awake?" Ryoma saw Tezuka, all ready to go to school. "I'll just tell your teachers you're not well, so you can take the whole day off."

Ryoma sat up still feeling a little weak. He just bowed his head.

"Here's breakfast. I'll be back for a while during lunch break. And I'll also dismiss practice early so I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Usu"

"I'm off." Tezuka went out of the room and locked the house as he left the house. Ryoma trailed Tezuka's back as he stared outside the window.

--

Somehow, everybody in the tennis club thought that it was going to be a long day . . . the two monsters of Seigaku gave off killing auras as if they wanted to turn the school into an Armageddon.

The tennis club's suffering actually started that morning . . .

_Fuji was late for practice . . . and somehow ended up with a glare fight with Tezuka._

"_Good Morning, Tezuka." Fuji said with a tone that had respect but at the same time disrespect._

"_Fuji, you're late!" Tezuka just shot back._

"_Then why don't you assign me laps? Be sure to __**make**__ it __**challenging**__ for me." Fuji obviously gave the feeling of provocation._

_Silence soon enveloped the courts . . . and what freaked them out more about that day was that Fuji had his eyes open since he came for practice!_

_Both regulars and non-regulars were all suffocating from the dark aura surrounding the courts . . . everyone who tried to get close to their 'staring competition' or talk to any of them, gets pinned by their glares and faints._

Somehow . . . at afternoon practice, a duel to the death was arranged . . .

* * *

_**Advanced **__**MERRY**____**CHRISTMAS**__** to everyone! It's my birthday today so please be nice . . . and review with kindness and enthusiasm.**_


End file.
